ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Abertura dos Episódios
Aqui está a abertura para cada episódio visto até agora. Primeira Temporada Pilot :"Era uma vez. Uma floresta encantada com os clássicos personagens que conhecemos. Ou que achamos conhecer. Um dia, eles se viram presos num lugar onde seus finais felizes foram roubados. Nosso mundo. Foi assim que aconteceu..." The Thing You Love Most :"Existe uma cidade no Maine... Gostaria de alugar um quarto. Bem-vinda à Storybrooke. Onde todos os personagens de contos de fadas que você conhece... Estão presos entre dois mundos. A Rainha Má trouxe os personagens dos contos de fadas para cá? E agora eles não se lembram de quem realmente são. Vítimas de uma poderosa maldição. Tudo que vocês amam, tudo que vocês todos amam será arrancado de vocês. E só pode ser quebrada por uma pessoa. ''É o seu destino. Você vai trazer de volta os finais felizes. Aproveite a estadia." Snow Falls :"''Existe uma cidade no Maine... Gostaria de alugar um quarto. Bem-vinda à Storybrooke. Onde todos os personagens de contos de fadas que você conhece... Estão presos entre dois mundos. A Rainha Má trouxe os personagens dos contos de fadas para cá? E agora eles não se lembram de quem realmente são. Vítimas de uma poderosa maldição. Tudo que vocês amam, tudo que vocês todos amam será arrancado de vocês. Só uma pessoa sabe a verdade, e só uma pode quebrar o feitiço. É o seu destino. Você vai trazer de volta os finais felizes. Aproveite a estadia." Desperate Souls :"Existe uma cidade no Maine, onde todos os personagens de contos de fadas que você conhece... Estão presos entre dois mundos. Você é a única coisa aqui que parece correta. Vítimas de uma poderosa maldição. A Rainha Má trouxe todos da Floresta Encantada para cá. Eles não se lembram de quem realmente são. Quero me certificar que Henry esteja bem. Ele está bem. Ela é uma vigarista. Tudo o que estou fazendo é tentando protegê-lo. Vocês devem ficar juntos. Como você ficou assim? Só uma pessoa sabe a verdade. Até onde está disposta a ir? Até onde for preciso... E nada a impedirá. Graham! Até que alguém quebre o feitiço. Graham! Graham! Não me subestime. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer." 7:15 A.M. :"Era uma vez, uma rainha má que baniu todos os personagens de contos de fadas que você conhece para o nosso mundo. Eles não se lembram de quem realmente são. Só uma pessoa sabe a verdade, e só uma pode quebrar o feitiço. Se você precisar de alguma coisa... Você vai me encontrar. Sempre. Vocês devem ficar juntos. Você é a única coisa aqui que parece correta. Ninguém vem aqui. Nunca. Onde arrumo um quarto por aqui? Vai ficar? Essa é a ideia." What Happened to Frederick Dreamy Red-Handed Heart of Darkness Hat Trick Stable Boy Episódio 19 Notas * Uma abertura foi repetida durante a Primeira Temporada: ** Uma mesma abertura foi usada em Snow Falls, The Price of Gold, That Still Small Voice, The Shepherd e The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter. * True North, Fruit of the Poisonous Tree e Skin Deep não tiveram abertura. Categoria:Série Once Upon a Time